helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujiwara Kumiko
Fujiwara Kumiko (''藤原久美子,'' born on October 25, 1998) is a member of Japanese pop group NeXus and a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei . She is also a member of the NeXus sub-unit Amefuri. She is also the younger sister of DreamS soloist Fujiwara Hanako. She is also a voice actress. She is also a member of the collaboration project, "FutaGenki", alongside Polaris α's Takahashi Rie. Biography 2009 On October 28, Fujiwara Kumiko was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Fujiwara, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu , Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Akimoto Miharu, were chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". NeXus started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On April 1, Kumiko released her first solo single, "Shining Days/Yes!" which sold 310,231 copies, making it her highest single yet. She is currently the fourth most popular member of NeXus. On April 15, she dyed her hair black. On July 27, she dyed her hair light brown. 2014 On January 10, she dyed her hair back to her original color; dark brown, and also cut her hair short. On January 11, it was also announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. On February 22, at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14, that she and Polaris α's Takahashi Rie will create the next unit after KureHaru, called "FutaGenki". They will debut in May 2014. It was also announced that the third unit will be called "Super Girls", consisting of Sukiuta's Furukawa Nanase and Matsuoka Ayaka, Groovy Candy!'s Mizusawa Chiho, and Nagare★boshi's Sagami Yuko. They will debut in June 2014. Profile *'Name: '''Fujiwara Kumiko (藤原久美子) *'Nickname': Miko, Kumi, Fumiko, Fuku-chan, Bakumiko *'Birthday: October 25, 1998 (Age 19) *'''Birthplace: Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 166.5cm (5"5) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status: ' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 8 Years *'NeXus Color:' Deep Pink *'Amefuri Color: 'Orange *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Scorpio *'Charm Point: Cool Personality *'Weak Point: '''Very Quiet *'Strong Point: 'Very straightforward *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Eating a lot of food. *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Watching K-Dramas and anime *'Favorite Food(s):' Ice Cream Cake *'Least Favorite Food(s): Tomatoes *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink *'Favorite Sport: Basketball *'Favorite Show: '''Playful Kiss, To The Beautiful You *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Anime! *'Motto: "Ain't no one got time for that!" *'Looks up to: Akimoto Miharu, Takahashi Ai, Kitamura Eri ' *'''Favorite Song: "Ringo Ribbon" by MoeDoki *'DreamS groups/units:' **NeXus (2011 - present) **Amefuri (2013 - present) **FutaGenki (2014 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun/M.O.N.ST@R #2015.12.01 Spotlight #2016.09.18 Hands Up!/Speed Up! Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRty58MukAg Song #2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song #2013.07.14 I Want http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVyY53J7lk Song #2013.08.17 Kyun! Vampire Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8c4Y6V7VJI Song Solo Singles #2013.02.01 YAHHO!/I My Me #2013.06.17 Konna watashi de yokattara/Koko Kara Hajimerunda! #2014.06.01 Maji Ben NOW! #2015.04.05 the fall #2015.08.04 Byoumei Koi Wazurai Harunatsu Movement #2013.04.15 Seishun Collection Koibana #2013.05.25 Mystery Flower #2013.06.14 Ame no hi #2013.07.17 HANABI FutaGenki #2014.05.?? Overeating Habit - Idol Syndrome DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ Polaris α and Vega β) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Yoshioka Nanako) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Taketatsu Yumeka) Trivia *Is known for her cool bad girl personality. *Was known as the shy, quiet one in NeXus, but has now been opening up and has taken the bad girl-baka role in NeXus. *Sometimes she attends the DreamS Kenshuusei lessons to get better. *She has an two older sisters, older brother and a younger sister (which one is DreamS' soloist Fujiwara Hanako). *When asked about her character, all the NeXus members replied "Powerful!" except Yamada Ayumu, who replied "Refreshing~~". This goes to show that before Fujiwara opened up, she was a very serious person. *Is called "Bakumiko" which is play of words on "Baka" and her name, "Kumiko". *Best friend within NeXus is Yamada Ayumu. *Auditoned for DreamS because she wanted to change herself and get stronger (Which is also Yamada Ayumu's reason, which is why they are close.) *Says Yamada Ayumu knows her best. *Is known for her unique singing voice. *She auditioned for DreamS Kenshuusei alongside her older sister. *She wants to be more popular amongst NeXus fans, and show her appeal more. *She is currently in her second year of college. *Her ideal guy is JupiNus' Shinohara Yuudai. *Her best friends are her fellow NeXus members. *She and Akimoto Miharu are dubbed "the Bakajos" of DreamS. *She is known as the charismatic member of NeXus. Category:NeXus Category:Births in 1998 Category:October Births Category:DreamS Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Members from Chiba Category:NeXus Member Category:Pink Member Color Category:Amefuri Member Category:2011 Debuts